


you, soft and only

by Catpal



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: Set 7 months after the finale. Cosima and Delphine come home to visit family  honestly just a bunch of fluffy fluff
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	you, soft and only

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I swore to myself about a month ago that I was retiring from fic writing and then I rewatched OB and fell in love with these two all over again. This idea came into my brain and I just couldn’t shake it so I had to write it down. Don’t @ me if the French is bad, I’m Australian so I can barely even speak English.

Cosima woke slowly, just like she did every morning. It was always the same, morning light bleeding red through her eyelids, lithe fingers deftly stroking against the bare skin at her hip and lower abdomen and a warm breath at her ear, tickling her ever so gently and bringing her back to consciousness in the most gentle way possible. Delphine has learnt quickly that Cosima was not a fan of mornings.

_“Mon rayon de soleil”_ she had exclaimed sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow just so, the first time she had encountered Cosima’s less than sunny morning demeanour.

Yes, Delphine was fond of teasing Cosima, reminding her that she was a brat; but she was the one turning the brunette into a spoiled brat; waking her up gently every morning to ease her into consciousness.

It wasn’t wasted on Cosima that she might just be the luckiest person in the world.

Cosima rolled onto her back, careful to ensure that Delphine’s arm remained around her, draping gently across her stomach. Even without her glasses she was struck by Delphine’s beauty, she saw her everyday and yet the blonde still managed to take her breath away.

Sunlight was filtering in through the high windows of Felix’s loft, Delphine’s hair was like a halo of golden curls as she raised her head off the pillow to kiss her.

“Good morning, _cherie_.” Delphine’s smile was warm, the kind that lit up her eyes.

Cosima couldn’t help but smile back. Being back here, in the loft, reminded her of the early days of their relationship, when they had first started to discover one another and fall madly and deeply in love.

Delphine reached behind her to the bedside table and produced Cosima’s glasses, the brunette slid them on and turned fully on her side so that she was facing her girlfriend.

“Holy shit, you are so beautiful.” She wondered if Delphine ever tired of hearing her say that. Because she said it, a lot. Like, constantly.

Delphine smiled bashfully, looking down.

“You haven’t grown tired of me yet?” The blonde asked shyly.

It was crazy to Cosima that someone so beautiful, so confident in so many other aspects of her life, could be so unsure of herself in situations like this.

“Delphine, I love you more and more as each day passes.” She kissed the blonde softly, trying to convey just how much truth lay behind her words.

_“Je t'aime Cosima.”_

Those words made her heart flutter as forcefully as the very first time she had heard them.

Those words, their implication. Delphine was hers and she was Delphine’s.

Cosima sighed happily. She was glad to be home, even if it was just for a week. Sarah has called them a month back, telling them that Keira missed them desperately and that Allison was throwing her a big birthday party at her house and the two women had come up with a plan to surprise their niece. Cosima was enjoying their travels, seeing the world with Delphine by her side was a revelation; and the work they were doing was so important. But, she missed home and she missed her family.

She and Delphine had fought so hard for their freedom, from Dyad, from Neolution, and she hoped that soon they would be able to live the life they had fought for. Whatever that was.

“What are you thinking about?” Delphine asked, her voice full of concern as she used an index finger to smooth Cosima’s furrowed brow.

“Just that it’s nice to be home.” Cosima replied, taking Delphine’s hand and placing a kiss at her palm.

“ _Oui_ , I have very pleasant memories in this bed.” Delphine replied, absentmindedly playing with one of Cosima’s locks.

Cosima smirked at Delphine’s comment. Felix’s loft had been a homebase during the early stages of their relationship and she was pretty sure the bed wasn’t the only surface in the loft that Delphine had ‘fond memories’ of.

“Delphine, after all of this, after we finish curing the clones…” Cosima trailed off, unsure of how to finish her question, a small part of her afraid of the answer.

“You want to know, ‘what next’?” Delphine asked, her fingers trailing lightly down the bare skin of Cosima’s bicep, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She always knew exactly what Cosima was thinking, like they were so interconnected she could read the brunette’s mind.

“Yes. And also-“ Cosima started, but then stopped herself, unsure of how to finish her sentence. She didn’t want to hurt Delphine’s feelings, but she needed to air her concerns. It was a delicate balance.

“You want to know if I am ready to, how you say, ‘settle down’. You are worried I want to keep travelling, _cherie_? You are concerned I will get bored?”

That was exactly what Cosima was wondering and precisely what she was worried about. She wanted nothing more to come home, be close to her family, build a life with Delphine. She couldn’t help worrying that the blonde woman was looking for something more exciting. She had been on the move the whole time Cosima had known her, essentially living a life full of intrigue, what if a ‘normal’ life was too mundane for her?

Delphine could sense Cosima’s anxiety and she raised a hand to her cheek, making small stroking motions with her thumb. She brought their foreheads together and hazel eyes met brown, a deeply intimate move that comforted Cosima every time.

“Cosima, I am so tired. I feel like I have been running for so long. All I want is to settle down with you, buy a house, get a puppy, build a life. Stay put, in one place, and love you until the end of time.”

Tears filled Cosima’s eyes, unbidden.

“Does that sound so awful to you that it makes you cry?” Delphine joked, gently wiping away the tears collecting at the corners of the brunette’s eyes.

“Yes I’m totally crying because I’m totally sick of you.” Cosima laughed, prompting Delphine to slap her playfully on the arm.

“You know, I think it would be nice to finally finish my PhD.”

“Oui, I think this is a good idea, Doctor Niehaus, that sounds incredibly sexy, _non_?” Delphine pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, and Cosima felt the familiar pull of desire in the pit of her stomach.

“Maybe, but only when you say it.” Cosima flashed Delphine a bright smile, canines bared, a flash of pink visible as she pushed her tongue between her teeth.

A mischievous glint lit up the blonde’s eyes as she quickly rolled on top of Cosima, propping herself up and baring her weight on her elbows.

Delphine leaned in close, her warm breath ghosting over the shell of Cosima’s ear as it sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

_“Doc-tor Nie-haus.”_ Delphine’s voice was low and sultry, her accent thicker than normal as she teased her girlfriend, drawing out each syllable to really drive her point home.

Cosima couldn’t keep back the groan that escaped her lips as her hands found the small of Delphine’s back, trailing up, fingertips dancing across the smooth skin beneath her tank top.

The blonde placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, before leaning back to make eye contact, soft hazel eyes darkened with arousal, the mischievous glint ever present. Delphine’s eyes travelled down to the brunette’s lips and then up again, and Cosima’s pulse quickened as she waited in anticipation for what she knew was going to come next.

Seven months of seeing each other every single day. Thousands upon thousands of kisses, some chaste, most passionate; each kiss still started a fire burning within Cosima that burnt as fierce and as fast as the very first time Delphine had kissed her. Seven months of quick and needy trysts and slow languid love making sessions and the two women still acted like total teenagers; unable to keep their hands off of one another.

Cosima hoped that would never change. Highly doubted it ever would.

Delphine’s eyes made their way down to Cosima’s lips again, drawing her own lip between her teeth before crashing their lips together. Cosima moaned as the kiss deepened, her nails leaving trails down the soft slope of the blonde’s back as her tongue sort out entrance to Delphine’s mouth.

One of Delphine’s arms left the space beside Cosima’s head and started making its way south, slow and teasing, until it came to the edge of the brunette’s underwear.

_“Voudrais-tu que je te touché.”_ Delphine asked, a low whisper that Cosima almost missed over her own heavy breathing.

It drove her crazy when Delphine spoke French, especially when she was talking dirty, and the blonde had latched on to that particular turn on; often whispering deeply dirty things to her in public that had to be translated later, but had the desired effect nonetheless.

This time, Delphine had repeated a question that Cosima had heard enough times to translate on her own, and she nodded enthusiastically as one of her hands moved up to Delphine’s throat, her thumb resting gently on the hollow there. Not compressing or applying pressure, just holding her there.

Delphine’s nimble fingers slipped slowly beneath the band of Cosima’s boy shorts, teasing slowly down to where she needed her most-

BANG BANG BANG

The two women jumped and then froze, looking at each other with wide inquisitive eyes, wondering who could be at the door. Hardly anyone knew they were home.

“Oi, international lesbians of intrigue! Open up!” Felix’s voice boomed from the other side of the door. “And throw some clothes on, there’s a child present.”

“ _Merde_ ,” Delphine muttered, rolling to the side, Cosima immediately missing the contact of their bodies. “I know I promised to love all your sisters, but I don’t remember promising anything to do with a brother.” She ran a hand through her soft curls in frustration.

Cosima was momentarily transfixed by her girlfriend’s heaving chest, a light blush had spread over the ivory skin of her cleavage and it did nothing to help the brunette tamp down her desire.

“Hello, Earth to Cosima!” Felix yelled again, banging on the door once more for emphasis.

“Coming!” Cosima yelled back hurriedly.

“You would have been if I had my way.” Delphine responded, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette’s shoulder.

Cosima begrudgingly got out of bed, hurriedly throwing on her discarded clothes from the night before.

She made her way to the door, turning to throw an apologetic look at her girlfriend, but was distracted instead when she saw Delphine standing in just a black lace bralette, high waisted jeans pulled on but not yet done up to cover the matching underwear. She swallowed thickly against her desire, the blonde smirking at her before throwing a loose t-shirt on and zipping up her jeans.

Cosima turned back around, taking a deep breath to clear her mind and prepare for the onslaught of her family. She slid the screwdriver out of the lock and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the onslaught of her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already written almost a thousand words of a second part of this where they go to the party and Delphine proposes maybe and it’s super fluffy, so if you didn’t hate this, let me know and I’ll upload the second part when it’s done :)


End file.
